


Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore

by chatnoiristhebest5



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrienette (?), Aged-Up Characters, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marichat, Misunderstandings, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Pre-Relationship, Teenage Dorks, They're like 17 so that they have some history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatnoiristhebest5/pseuds/chatnoiristhebest5
Summary: Hot, angry tears stung Marinette's eyes, threatening to spill over. She checked that time. 1:15 am. So what if it was late? She was going to call him right then and demand to know what changed. She deserved an answer. Marinette dialed Adrien's number, making her way up to the balcony with a blanket wound tightly around her. Her finger hovered over the call button for a few seconds, a voice that sounded awfully like Tikki's telling to rethink this, to call later.Marinette tapped the button.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 96





	Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore

**Author's Note:**

> So the song "Need You Now" by Lady A has been stuck in my head and I had to right this. If you haven't guessed it, the title is lyrics from that song. I highly recommend you guys give this beautiful song a listen! For now, have some lyrics:
> 
> Picture perfect memories  
> Scattered all around the floor  
> Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore  
> And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
> For me, it happens all the time
> 
> It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
> Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now  
> And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now

Marinette stared at the pictures that littered her room, at all the smiling faces of her and her friends. She scanned the pictures until she found her favorite one, of her, Adrien, Alya, and Nino, making weird faces. She had been sticking her tongue out and scrunching her nose, Adrien had what he'd called a "charming look" as he dramatically run a hand through his hair, Alya was pretending to be thinking with her middle finger on her chin, and Nino was pretending to be rocking out to some music. The one beside it was all of them laughing after making the weird faces.

That had been a month ago. That had been before the accidental reveal and before her and Adrien grew apart. She wasn't sure why it happened, why they'd grown so distant in such a small amount of time, but it had happened. It had only been a week since they'd found out, but for Marinette, it felt like an eternity.

She was so used to late night patrols that would end with watching over Paris in comfortable silence as they leaned against each other. She was so used to Chat Noir coming over and playing video games with her whenever he was feeling restless. She was so used to hanging out together at school with Alya and Nino still scheming to get them together. 

In other words, she missed him. She missed him so much it hurt and it felt like her heart was desperately trying to rip itself from her chest because she couldn't have that anymore. Because something changed and she wasn't sure what it was.

Sure, they knew each other's identities, but that couldn't have been it. He told her he didn't care who was under the mask. He always told her that she would always be his lady. What happened to that? What changed? What happened to "it's us against the world"?

Hot, angry tears stung Marinette's eyes, threatening to spill over. She checked that time. 1:15 am. So what if it was late? She was going to call him right then and demand to know what changed. She deserved an answer. Marinette dialed Adrien's number, making her way up to the balcony with a blanket wound tightly around her. Her finger hovered over the call button for a few seconds, a voice that sounded awfully like Tikki's telling to rethink this, to call later.

Marinette tapped the button.

* * *

Adrien couldn't sleep. Not that he'd been able to for the past week. Tossing and turning until his brain finally decided to let him rest had become something he'd grown used to by that point in his life, but the week had been brutal.

Miraculously, (he couldn't even smile at the mental pun) there hadn't been any akumas all week, which was a good thing. With how distant him and Marinette had been, fighting together wouldn't have gone well. They were completely out of synch ever since they'd chosen the same place to detransform. 

Adrien wasn't sure what happened, exactly, but something changed. Marinette would glance at him then quickly look away, and sometimes she'd avoid passing by him. It always seemed like something was on her mind, and she'd always be distracted or busy with something whenever he'd tried to engage in conversation. Maybe she was really busy, or maybe she didn't want to talk to him after knowing he was Chat Noir. Whatever it was, he'd given her space, despite the way his heart ached and longed to talk to her or _something._

But enough was enough, and he couldn't wait any longer to be in her presence. Maybe she didn't love him the way he loved her, maybe she didn't know what to think about him being her partner all along, but whatever had happened, whatever changed, he needed to fix it. Even if Plagg would demand an insane amount of cheese for being woken up.

Once cheese was negotiated and he was transformed, Adrien vaulted to Marinette's balcony.

* * *

The phone kept ringing, but no one was picking up. Was that something else that was going to change? He used to always pick up, no matter the time. That was just how close they'd grown together as friends over the years, but was that all going to be tossed away? Just like that?

The cold night air whipped around Marinette, causing her to tug the blanket around her tighter. The phone stopped ringing and went to voicemail. Marinette hang up, sighing agitatedly. There was a lump in her throat that she couldn't sallow, but she couldn't let herself cry over this. If he wanted to throw everything away, years of friendship and partnership over a stupid identity, then that was that.

She turned around as a breeze pushed her hair in front of her face, spluttering as she took a few slow steps before bumping into something solid. Something that was breathing, with a pulse that was racing. Marinette moved her head up as she hurriedly moved her hair out of her face, feeling hot breath fan out across her forehead.

"I'm sorry," a voice pleaded. She didn't need to see to know it was him, Adrien, but she couldn't help but gasp once she saw in in front of her. He was transformed, his cat ears flattened against his blond head. "I'm sorry but I couldn't stay away for much longer. What happened? Why have you been acting so weird lately? Wha--"

At that moment, the lump in Marinette's throat returned and she found herself crying uncontrollably. The poor, stupid boy in front of her was immediately concerned and alert, wiping away her tears and holding her close to him. She wanted to say something, anything at all, but she couldn't speak. The entire time he hadn't been avoiding her, he'd been trying to give her space because that's the sort of thing he'd do. 

"I-I-I thought you-I thought you were avoiding me," she hiccuped. "I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore, that-that you didn't love me anymore."

His eyes widen, then softened again as he kissed her forehead, "Why would I ever avoid you? Why would I ever stop loving you? Marinette," her heart skipped a beat at how tenderly he spoke her name, "I told you it didn't matter who was under the mask, didn't I? But I guess that was a lie since I was relieved and over the moon that it was you."

Relieved? Over the moon? She blinked at him, quickly wiping away the rest of her tears and taking a few deep breaths to calm down. She opened her mouth, but when her voice failed her, she opted to a tight hug instead, hoping it was enough, despite wanting nothing more than to kiss him then. But now wasn't the time, they still needed to talk things out.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like you needed to stay away for so long," she murmured into his chest when her voice came back to her. "I did need space for a couple of days, but after that I had been fine. I guess I should've communicated better, but I was scared that after the reveal everything would be lost and nothing would ever be the same. I was afraid of the changes that could happen." She pulled back enough to look stare into his intent emerald gaze, "I'm sorry."

He gave her a soft smile, then let go of her and moved to sit down in one of the chairs she had on her balcony. He motioned for her to sit on the other chair. Once she sat he asked lightheartedly, "So what were you doing out here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same," she countered.

"I already told you, I couldn't stay away any longer."

The sudden sincerity in his voice caught her off guard, "W-well I was actually trying to call you, and when you didn't pick up, I was going to try and sleep."

"Well, now you know why I didn't pick up."

"Yeah," she smiled. She couldn't believe she let herself think he was going to throw their friendship away. 

_He still loves you_ , a voice sing-songed in the back of her mind. Why did that voice also sound suspiciously like Tikki?

Breaking the eye contact, Adrien (Chat?) cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "So, uh, who's the lucky guy?" He glanced up to see her very much confused expression. What lucky guy? What was he talking about? "You know, the... guy that you always said you loved?"

Oh. _Oh. That_ guy. She almost forgot.

Her heart rate picked up again. When did the cold night air become hot? She wasn't prepared for this. Could she even make a good, well-thought out confession on the spot? No. No, she couldn't. 

_Yes, you can! You got this_ , the Tikki-like voice encouraged.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him, butterflies fluttering wildly in her stomach. "About that...the guy was you." His eyes widened, and she could only imagine his eyebrows shot up too. "I've been in love with you since the time you gave me your umbrella, which sounds cheesy, but it's true," she laughed nervously, "And then I slowly stared falling for Chat Noir, despite trying so hard not to, because I couldn't love two boys at once and superhero identities would make things so complicated. Now, with identities out of the way, I know I just fell for you twice."

She let out a breath when she was done. That wasn't bad for a confession created on the spot. If only she could've made a better one, and practiced, and writing it down, and-- Why was he looking at her like that?

"Marinette," there he was, saying her name so tenderly once again, "that was beautiful."

That was unexpected. She didn't think it was all that great, but if he thought so, then, well, that was all that mattered. After all, he was the one she confessed to, it wasn't like she was confessing to herself or something. 

Unbidden, Marinette yawned. Not any small yawn that might've been gracefully hidden, but a giant, too-big-to-cover-with-one-small-hand yawn. The opposite of what Adrien had called her confession. 

Right after, Adrien let out a similar yawn, then a laugh as he wiped his teary eyes. He checked the time on his baton, then showed her; it was 2:00 am. "I guess I should go, we're both tired and we have school tomorrow."

Right, school. Why had Marinette thought it was a Friday night? Clearly she was much more out of it that she thought. She nodded blearily, then stood as he did and hugged him tightly, "Good night, _mon minou._ "

"Good night, _mon cherie_ ," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Just one more question, before I leave?" She stepped back enough to look up at him, "What are we now?"

"I'd like to say together, but it won't make sense to our friends. Don't worry, we'll figure it out tomorrow, after sleep."

He chuckled, "Ok, but to do that you'll have to let go of me."

She blinked at him, noticing how tightly she'd still been holding him. "Right, sorry," she mumbled as she let go.

"It's ok, I know I'm irresistible," he winked.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Just go already."

She heard his laughter twinkling in the air as he vaulted away. Once she was back in bed, she was finally able to sleep.

* * *

Bonus Scenes:

Despite only getting a few hours of sleep, Adrien woke up feeling refreshed and alive. Maybe it was because he'd finally been able to see Marinette and talk things out, or maybe it was the confession, or maybe it was both. Whatever it was, he'd been able to sleep well and he was happy.

So happy that when he'd gotten to school he hugged Marinette, picking her up and twirling her around. This left him with a confused look from Nino, an eyebrow quirk from Alya, and a very flustered Marinette. A very flustered Marinette that became even more flustered when Alya and Nino hd turned around and he'd whispered, "Good morning, my love," low into her ear.

It hadn't been until lunch that they'd been able to talk. And they decided that they'd keep their relationship a secret for as long as possible, in and out of the mask. Marinette had said that it was important that Ladybug and Chat Noir try to remain as just partners, so that Hawk Moth wouldn't try to hurt them more than he already would on any normal day. She did not, however, say much about them out of the mask other than needing his father's approval and needing to know what to do with the media.

Surprisingly enough, after asking Marinette many questions like what her intentions were and such, his father had approved. The media would also be handled by his father, but they were warned about crazy fangirls, fanboys, and to limit PDA. That had been a very awkward conversation.

Amongst their friends, the secret only lasted about a week until Alya and Nino found him and Marinette kissing in her room. It had been a tough akuma, and he'd suffered some hard blows, they had also thought they had more time before Alya and Nino joined them for the study group. Explaining to Alya and Nino, they stuck to most of the truth, saying they'd been together for only about a week, and they'd kept it on the down low because of the media.

Alya and Nino had still both been a bit upset that they hadn't told them. " _I_ should've been the first to know about my ship sailing, not his dad!" Alya had exclaimed.

" _We_ should've been the first ones to know," Nino had corrected, " _Both_ of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I couldn't leave as just angst. What did you guys think of the bonus scenes? Let me know!


End file.
